Kazumi Asakura
Kazumi Asakura (朝倉 和美, Asakura Kazumi) is a character from the series Negima!: Magister Negi Magi by Ken Akamatsu and a protagonist in Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm. The 3rd student on the class 3-A roster, Kazumi is the resident class reporter with a camera always on hand. She likes to get the inside scoop on everything that goes on, and is the paparazzi of 3-A. Kazumi won't stop at anything until she gets her scoop. She is friends with Sayo Aisaki and is one of the few people who can see her, having sat next to her for so long, and having been the first person to come into contact with her. Biography Class 3-A :Main article: Class 3-A She was one of the first girls in the class to learn Negi Springfield's secret, which she discovered accidentally in Kyoto while investigating the rumor that someone had proclaimed her love to Negi. Though initially she intended to reveal Negi's secret to the world, she was persuaded to keep quiet about it, and is occasionally seen plotting with Chamo. She frequently elects herself as Negi's manager when it comes to scheduling time with him, (even though Chamo is actually the one pulling the strings). Kyoto Field Trip Both she and Chamo were the instigators of the "Kiss Negi" game during the Kyoto field trip, which lead to quite a number of debacles and a few failed pactios (and some true ones) as a result. Mages vs. Mars :Main article: Mages vs. Mars She signed on with Chao Lingshen's plan, she became the announcer for the Mages vs. Mars game and spent her time acting as the lead announcer and referee at the Mahora Fighting Tournament, where she often deliberately pointed out the more fantastic feats performed by her teacher and classmates, drawing the attention of the audience towards them. However, she later reveals she had completed her contract with Chao and helps Negi to stop Chao's plan to reveal magic. Powers and Abilities *'Pactio': Reportatrix Denudans (lit. Disclosing Reporter): Kazumi's artifact is called Oculus Corvinus and it creates up to six small golem cameras that she is able to manipulate and send to any part of the world.There fore, its a handy tool in terms of information gathering and search operations. She is the eighth person to make pactio with Negi. The artifact has other clever uses such as spying on the opponents location and determining the proper coordinates of a target for firing arm like a laser sattelite. It can also capture, record and display images in a hologram like interface. *'Reporting Skill': As the reporter of the class, Kazumi has the skills to get the inside scoop of any topic. She also demonstrated this skills during the Mahora Fighting Tournament giving play-by-play accounts during the fight. She has an adept ability at deducing hidden meanings and discerning the truth of things. Appearances *''Future Perfect: Chao Lingshen's Tale'' *''Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm'' *''PokéFiends'' *''The Unsung War '' Category:Ala Alba Category:Kuro Arashi Protagonists Category:Negima! Magister Negi Magi Category:Students in Class 3-A